For example, to prevent deterioration of a reagent, an automatic analyzer such as a biochemical automatic analyzer or an immune automatic analyzer has a function of forming a small hole in a lid of a reagent bottle using a needle as shown in Patent Literature 1 and dispensing the reagent with a reagent probe from the hole.
When an operator sets one or plural reagent bottles in a reagent mounting mechanism in the device, the device automatically performs, as the hole opening in the lid of the reagent bottle, from formation of a small cut in the lid of the reagent bottle to setting of the reagent bottle on a reagent disk.